falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
CCU establish new strand!
The Coalition of Conservative Unionists have today announced that the Party will form a new internal strand. Since the Party's establishment, there have never been desperate strands for parliament and campaign. From today, the CCU will have it's Parliamentary Party, consisting on MPs and Whips, and the Campaigning Party, made up of Party Members and Activists. This new strand will be known as the 'Falleen Association of Committed Truth-tellers' (FACT). It is claimed that the split came from the Liberal caucus of the party, promoting the structure of their old party, the LAF. Nonetheless, Party Chair Patrick McLoughlin said this "was again a demonstration of the Conservatives commitment to change". Stylish and popular Hendrik Verwoerd has been named as the de facto leader of this strand, dubbing the title 'Associate Chairman for Campaigning' in the CCU ranks. In the opening meeting of FACT, Verwoerd made the opening address. "Brothers and sisters, we are yet to establish something so fragile to our people that it is rarely spoke of. We are yet to say something which is on the tongue of every Falleen citizen. We are yet to add to the grand innovations of our time. What I am indeed talking about is: giving up on reforming society is the same, if not worse, than giving up a man's responsibility to freedom. Reform and change seems such an illusion to so many that they give up in believing reform is possible. That is wrong, I tell you! Wrong! The road we have travelled down is not straight, nothing is! But the Conservatives, in Government, delivered on what they pledged to the people! That is FACT. Pledging ourselves here today, we call for nothing more than FACT. We demand politicians speak FACT, not fiction. We ask for the FACTs, not the easy answer. We seek no further than FACT, why, for what its worth, we have no interest in slaughtering other parties - we could do so with the FACTs - but, no, rather we just wish to spread FACTs, about everything that is good in our Empire. Positivism has always been a natural healer. Much like hope is a natural incentive for change. Brothers and sisters, if you want to be heard, if you want your friends and families to have a good future, I ask of you this: cry, the beloved country, for the unborn child who is bound for poverty. Cry for the single mother who struggles to get by. Cry for the oppressed people of the world who ask nothing more than freedom. Cry for the murdered. Cry for the victims. Cry for your fellow countrymen! Cry out, speak out, reach out and vote Conservative! Most Falleens dreams to their grave. Their talent, their greatness is wasted due to the lack of ambition on society, lack of fighting spirit. I can promise you now, as a FACT, a Conservative Government would tackle the growing sense of dissatisfaction head on! Our last election address was 'return to normalcy' and how close we were to doing that! I mean, look around: is this political turmoil not, sadly, usual for our country? The Conservatives are often bashed for favouring the Corporate Bankers and Fat Cats who want to drain the poor of their money. I'm sorry, but time for some FACTs. The Conservatives cut, yes cut(!), tax on the poorest in our society. The Conservatives' economy recovery program, which has not yet been completed, gave jobs to those who are unemployed and disadvantaged. The Conservatives educational reform would give schooling a new, elevated status which would second none in the world! The Conservatives would ensure any deal made was made in the interest of the little man and woman! The only way to hope for reform is by having political stability. Who do you trust more to deliver that stability? A party willing to stay in Government without a majority to keep stability? Or parties voting to trigger an election to secure their own power and self-interest, despite being warned about the collapsing economy and security of the country? Our grassroots movement is built from the button up! It's built so that every individual can get involved in politics; anybody, of any background, can help, can campaign, can get their voice heard. It's unique among all political parties; FACT gives a space for everyone, it's a sphere of solidarity. I leave you with a question. Who knows for what we live, struggle, fight and die? I only see one hope for our country. A United Empire desiring only for the good of their Empire and a return to love, not hate, not fear. No matter who calls this land home, you deserve FACT, not fiction. Get FACTs, demand FACTs, answer for FACTs, vote for Conservative!" Verwoerd, the veteran activist and MP, who helped fist form the FCRP, is being titled "a future leader" by many colleagues who hope he will help transform the party into a bottom-up system of grassroots activism. Category:The Imperial Constitution